First Day Home - Legend of Korra Smut
by It's Tempting
Summary: A thread of mine dedicated to the Legend of Korra smut works. Various popular ships and pairings and some that I just like to experiment with. So far there is only Korrasami but I will build upon that soon. Caution: Smut, Language
1. Something New (Korrasami)

**A/N: My first piece on fan-fiction and my first smut piece so and and all criticism is welcome and reviews are greatly appreciated. Anyway I hope you enjoy this or at the very least get off while reading it.**

* * *

><p>The door slammed hard enough to rattle the entire room, perhaps even the building. Of course it was Asami who stormed in, face red and steps heavy. You could almost see the steam shooting out of her ears in frustration.<p>

Asami threw her briefcase down the hall and walked straight past the lounge room where Korra was waiting patiently, albeit worriedly. She had risen from her relaxed, stretched out position on the couch and was staring after Asami. She didn't blink until she heard Asami's angry cry, "Arrgh, the damn hot water in this place, it'll be the death of me." She stalked out of the bathroom half-naked. A towel around her waist was the only shred of decency she had gathered. Her hair was glistening wet and she shook violently every couple of seconds as she paced back and forth.

"I can't do it, I can't. It's too much." She almost wailed. "Why was my dad a fucking Equalist, he was so much better than me at this."

"Uhh, Asami-" Korra tried to cut in.

"It just isn't fair, why does all the burden fall to me?" Asami yelled. "I didn't ask for this, all I want is to help the Avatar, but I don't even have time for that."

"Asami, I'm" Korra said.

"FUCK THE FAMILY BUSINESS," Asami actually screamed, and continued to scream until her voice faltered and she began to cough. There was a loud knocking on the door and Asami quickly dove for the blanket that covered Korra's feet. She didn't even glance at Korra though. She hurried down the hall quickly, reaching the door just as the knocking began again.

Asami opened the door to the scowling face of the landlord, Mr Tachiro. "Why, hello Mr. Tachiro," She attempted to smile pleasantly, "What can I do for you?"

The landlord's face remained impassive. "For one, you can stop using such profane language in my complex, I will not tolerate it. Secondly, the volume level needs to come down, people in the lobby are scared, and a scared tenant means no tenant, which means no money," He turned to leave. "Clean mouth, quiet tongue, keep it that way." And with one last fleeting glance and a, " Say hi to Korra for me," he was gone. Asami was left quite surprised.

She whirled around only to find the pretty-as-ever Korra standing barely ten centimeters away from her. For a second Asami's anger disappeared as she saw Korra's blue eyes, but it flared up again a second later. "How long have you been home? Did you think to say something while I was half-naked strolling around the apartment?" Asami asked furiously.

"Oh no, I quite liked the sight of you all hot and bothered and topless," Korra grinned. "It's been almost two months since I last saw you, I simply wanted to bask in your angry glow."

Asami ducked around Korra and disappeared back into her, their, room, coming back out fully clothed again.

"Still...," Asami trailed while straightening her shirt," You could have said hello when I walked in at least." She walked towards Korra and placed a hand on her stomach before giving her a quick kiss on the lips, then walking away and flopping on the couch.

Korra sat down next to her and placed a hand on her head. "You seem like you had a stressful day?"

"Sooo many contracts to sign, more than double last months amount. There's an up-and-coming car company saying that they can make cars float, and another company that purely sells different smelling perfumes. My advisers advised that I sign them and about twelve others, all of which wanted to sign today," She sighed heavily and put her head on Korra's lap. "I've barely sat down until now."

Korra brushed a piece of hair out of Asami's eyes. "Well, at least the Firate problem has been cleared up in the Fire Nation."

"Oh you took care of that, did you?"

"Yeah, they were no match for the Avatar and General Iroh. They were all scavengers anyway, pick on the old and weak for the easy steals. Never faced a proper bender until I came along," Korra beamed.

"You are the strongest after all," Asami said. "And not only on the battlefield."

Korra was a little taken by surprise but quickly regained her composure. "The entire time I was away... did you-?" she stuttered.

"Not once," Said Asami, sliding closer to Korra and placing a hand on her leg. "I wanted to wait for you."

Korra leaned in closer towards Asami until they were almost touching noses, "I didn't even want to think about it until I-" Korra was cut off once again as Asami dove in and kissed her. Korra replied enthusiastically, pushing back against Asami's lips. Asami slid her hands up Korra's thighs until she reached her panties. Asami could feel Korra smile as they kissed. Korra herself was busy with the buttons on Asami's shirt. She'd already popped the top two and was struggling with the third before she grew tired and simply ripped the shirt open and off of Asami's shoulders.

Asami broke the kiss when she stood up, but the passion remained as she slowly, and sexily, turned in a circle so that Korra could see her clearly defined ass. Korra moved in and tugged Asami's jeans halfway down her legs. Asami bent over and thrust backwards. Korra reeled back but pulled Asami down on top of her. They wrestled playfully, one piece of clothing coming away after another until both girls were left puffing in their underwear.

Korra was the first to move. She grabbed Asami's shapely legs and pulled them towards her. Asami looked up eagerly, keen for what she knew was coming next. Korra's face was now inches away from the fabric of Asami's panties, and as she stared at them she could see the wetness growing. She hooked a finger underneath the brim of Asami's underwear and pulled them towards her mouth, giving them a little lick while Asami watched before sliding them all the way off.

Asami watched intently as Korra swallowed two of her fingers, getting them wet and slippery in anticipation. She pulled them out of her mouth and touched them to Asami's warm snatch. Her eyes never left Asami's.

Korra pushed slightly and Asami gasped quietly as Korra's fingers slipped inside. Korra gasped as well, surprised by how hot Asami really was.

"Please Korra, don't hold back," Asami bagged as Korra's fingers began the familiar back and forth motion. Asami squirmed and Korra moved faster, driving deeper into her. Asami's legs tightened and her arms snaked down to her pussy so that she found herself slowly rubbing the top of it while Korra finger-fucked her.

"Ugghh, yes. Faster, fuck,"Asami pleaded. Korra happily obliged and let her fingers, hand and arm move of their own accord, as if powered by some machine. Asami squealed a little as Korra actually water-bent her juices, making them solidify into ice and move along with Korra's fingers. Asami threw her head back and lost herself in the building pressure in her core. Korra moved harder and faster, flicking a third finger and pushing it in. All the while Asami screamed silently, with a small grunt of pleasure escaping her lips now and then. Korra continued to water-bend and the wetter and hotter Asami got the more juices there were to add to her pleasure.

Korra finally pulled her fingers out and let the solid pussy ice melt. Asami breathed heavily, but in her head was cursing Korra for not going all the way. It was momentary though, because only seconds after Asami released her mental barrage of insults did Korra jump back in with her tongue forcing its way past Asami's swollen lips.

It didn't take long before Asami couldn't hold it any longer. "OH FUCK ME KORRA," she screamed. "Holy fuck, holy shit, holy...holy...ugh oh god," she breathed. Korra's face came into Asami's view, glistening with Asami's own cum. They launched toward each other so quickly Asami felt as if she'd jumped at a brick wall, She licked and kissed Korra's face clean in no time, and before Korra could try anything else Asami pushed her down and tore her bra and panties in two.

"Are you going to fuck me Asami?" Korra asked innocently with a finger tracing the curve of her breasts. "Are you going to eat my cunt?"

Asami didn't bother to reply, but simply smiled, then slammed her fingers in Korra's already soaked pussy.

Korra let out a piercing wail and pushed against Asami's fingers, forcing them even further in. Asami flicked Korra's clit with her thumb, and every time she did Korra flinched slightly. Already she could feel the heat and pressure building inside her. Asami left her fingers in there and leaned in close. She ran her tongue up the length of Korra's slit that she could get to. Asami moved her thumb out of the way and bit lightly on Korra's clit, on her button. Korra shook and wrapped her legs around Asami's head, pulling her in closer so that Asami was forced to much on Korra's cunt and swallow her juices.

Korra rose up slightly and could see Asami eating her pussy. Their eyes met for a second and Korra lost all control. "Motherfuck," she cried. "Ohh, fuck Asami i'm cumming. I'm cumm- no don't stop keep goiiinngg, FUCKKK."

Korra went limp and closed her eyes, still lost in the aftermath of such a violent orgasm. Asami pulled herself up and kissed Korra, letting her taste her own juices. It was only seconds before Korra jumped up and moved over towards the stone wall, staring intently at it.

"Korra? Are you alright? What are you doing?" Asami asked, without any response.

Suddenly the building, or more specifically just that one wall began to shake. Korra began to wave her arms around, each swing and punch hit with purpose. Slowly a small area of the wall separated from the real wall. Korra shaved off pieces of rock until it looked as if it was polished by professionals. The shape and size reminded Asami of something but she couldn't quite remember...

Korra tugged at the air one more time and the shape came flying free and into her hands.

Suddenly Asami recognized what it was. _Mako._ Korra had earth-bent out of the wall a perfect 3D rock model of Mako's cock.

With the stone dildo in one hand, Korra led Asami to their bedroom and got her down on all fours. Asami looked back at Korra with what could almost be described as fear.

"Korra? Are you sure?" Asami shivered.

"Don't worry," Korra said as she metal-bent a harness for her dildo, "we're just trying something new.


	2. Taking Control (Korrasami)

Asami trembled in a mixture of fear and excitement. Korra was poised over her, hands gripping tightly to her hips and her body hanging over Asami's. The room smelt heavily of sex and sweat and pure unadulterated passion. This was no longer a little welcome home, this was something new. Korra had assumed command, something she'd never done before. Asami was much more willing to submit to her whims. What had changed? Was it Asami's exhaustion, was Korra still stuck in her battle high, maybe it was simply just time for a change.

"Are you ready?" Korra asked. She didn't need the answer, she knew that Asami was ready, and that she wanted this. She pushed forward. Asami took a hand away from the bed and steadied the rock cock, but doing so left her weak and she fell face-first into the bed. Korra seized her opportunity and pushed all the way in to her wet cunt. Asami writhed and squirmed. This wasn't Mako's cock, it was much bigger, how had she missed that? Five inches in and Korra was still pushing. Asami could feel the cold rock brush against her insides.

"Keep going," Asami moaned. "Please Korra."

Although she didn't acknowledge her pleas, Korra did speed up the slightest bit. She kept pushing into Asami until skin pressed against skin. They worked together, Korra pulling out and pushing in, and Asami slamming ever harder as Korra thrust in.

Asami pulled the earth dildo out of her and moved out-of-the-way before Korra could slam it into her temple.

Korra stopped her rhythm. "Asami? What are you doing? Come on I'm not finished yet."

"You wanted to try something new Korra," Asami said. She moved towards Korra and pushed her down, hard on to the bed. She could feel the heat between her legs and knew that she needed to cum again soon, which meant she had to get back on her girlfriends cock. "Well, now it's my turn to pick."

Korra moved back until her body lay stretched out on the bed. She took the cock in her hand and pointed it directly upwards. Asami climbed on to the bed and stood up, one leg either side of Korra.

"Hurry up Asami, my arm's getting tired," Korra complained.

Asami smiled devilishly, then slowly corkscrewed her body down until she was squatting squarely above the rock cock. Korra's arm was shaking slightly and it caused the earth to gently rub against Asami's wet lips. Asami slowly lowered her body down, sliding her feet out from underneath her, pitching forward just a little bit, all the while staring directly at Korra. Eventually Asami's cunt had swallowed the entire cock. She began to swing her hips, back and forth, side to side and moving up and down at the same time. The result was stimulation that flooded her being. Her body was on fire now, her core was blazing and she could feel the fire getting hotter. She slammed her body down again and again on Korra, driving the air out of her each time, pulling back up, and then doing it again. Korra hadn't moved while Asami did this, but had slipped a hand, rather awkwardly, underneath her strap-on and was fingering herself to the sight of a hot, sweaty, sexy, so-close-to-cumming Asami pound her pussy on top of her.

Asami let out a long, low moan and stopped the hammering, settling for short quick bursts where she would slide up and down on the cock a number of times until she ran out of breath. Her moans grew steadily louder. Someone was knocking at the door again.

_Oh, please don't let it be Mr. Tachiro_ Asami prayed. But for all the knocking in the world, Asami was too close to cumming to stop her relentless fucking now.

Korra moved to get up but Asami snarled animal like at her and pushed her down. She leant forward so that she could kiss Korra, then moved back slightly and slid her tongue over Korra's perky nipples while Korra bucked her hips up and down. Korra's earth cock fucking was pulling Asami closer and closer to the edge. A familiar feeling rose from her core and spread through her body, every single nerve flooded with pleasure. Everything else became meaningless as she closed her eyes and lost herself in the feelings that washed over her.

Meanwhile, Korra still had one finger rubbing her clit and could still feel Asami's tongue on her breasts, her teeth nibbling on her nipples. She heard rather than saw Asami orgasm, and being so close herself, started rubbing and pushing and fingering her cunt harder and faster. By the time Asami had come down from her orgasmic high, Korra arched her back and moaned loudly. The back arching motion pushed the rock strap-on straight back inside Asami, forcing to let out a beastly scream which faded into low drawn out moan.

Asami slipped off Korra's cock and lay on the bed beside her. Together their chests rose and fell in unison, and they would have fallen asleep with fire in their bellies and a broad smile on their faces. If only that knocking would stop.

Asami groaned and rolled off the bed, barely able to feel her legs and barely able to catch herself before she hit the floor. Korra rose to a sitting position and saw Asami so utterly defeated. She got off the bed and picked Asami up, placing her gingerly on the bed before going to answer the door.

Korra opened the door to a furious landlord and what must have been three or four other people crowding the hall. Mr. Tachiro looked fit to burst, but as he opened his mouth he noticed the stark nudity of the avatar. His jaw worked up and down but sound refused to come out, held at bay by his own surprise, confusion and lust. The other building's tenants turned into each other and began whispering avidly.

Korra gave them all a once over, quickly noting if anyone of importance was there. Then, she gave them a wink, planted a quick kiss on Mr. Tachiro whilst cupping his semi-hard cock, and waved as she closed the door.

Inside her apartment the avatar laughed at the absurdity of her action. It was only a couple more seconds before she realized that she was still wearing her earth and metal strap-on, at that point her embarrassment doubled. She quickly unbent the toy from around her waist and, rather than throw it out she put it on top of the fridge, out of the view of visitors but always ready for use.

When Korra came back into her room she found Asami snoring peacefully, deep in the depths of post-orgasm sleep. Korra herself could feel the weariness coming on and laid down next to Asami, swiftly pulling the blanket over their naked bodies. She looped one arm over and one arm under and pressed her stomach against Asami's back.

"Goodnight Asami," she whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was going to be longer but somehow it ended up... ending. So instead of devoting this to the works of Korrasami exclusively, this is now a thread for all of my LoK works. Expect more because I will deliver. I hope you enjoyed it so far though, it's a little bit different writing smut than what I usually do.**


	3. Threesome (Korrasamako)

**A bit of a longer one, more than the last two chapters added together I think. Oh, well. Sorry it took so long, I've been so caught up in new Korra and Supernatural and Walking Dead and I've been rereading Harry Potter (expect HP smut) and I got a new job, very demanding. So October was very busy for me, I had to put fanfic down for a while. But I hope it was worth it because this is a long chapter and I hope you enjoy it :)  
>Also I've said before that the stories aren't related, I think, but now they are, so yeah. <strong>

* * *

><p>It had been days now since Korra and Asami's little 'event' and they still hadn't left the apartment. With only each other for company, they had worked out scores of new and exciting ways to achieve the same level of pleasure. Asami for example, had a blood-bending fetish. She loved how Korra was able control her body, her arms and hands and fingers and make them move against her will. Korra made them do things Asami couldn't dream of. How she made them move, in and out and around in circles, flicking and pinching and teasing Asami until she couldn't handle anymore. Korra loved the control, but Asami relished in the lack of it.<p>

But Korra, beyond her dominatrix persona, liked the gloves. Asami didn't use them so much now, ever since she had given up crime fighting for the business world, but she kept them around and would wear them sometimes. She hated the Equalists still to this day, hated her dad for joining them, hated what they did to Republic City and to Korra especially. But their inventions, Asami and Korra found, could be used for more than just pain. Or in Korra's case, pain alongside other things. With a little tweaking by Varrick, Asami created an electrifying experience for Korra, literally. A small buzz to sharp bursts, Korra had gone through all the motions with one to all of Asami's fingers knuckle-deep inside her. Every time they experimented with glove, Korra passed out. Asami would always bring her back with same wet glove, and they would go through it all again.

So far, Mr. Tachiro hadn't complained about the noise. The girls hadn't seen him since the Korra sized him up. She guessed that it must have confused him a lot, or scared him, because it was rent collection week and he hadn't even knocked on their door. Unfortunately, Korra didn't think that his length would do much for her or Asami, considering what they had put each other through.

Korra's dildo was still on top of the fridge. It was gathering dust now seeing as they hadn't touched it since that day. But Asami would always glance at it whenever she opened the fridge, as if daring it to fuck her again. Korra hadn't even thought about it, she was always caught up in whatever fetish they were fulfilling that day to even ask if they should use it again. Besides, they had found plenty of new stimulating experiences.

But that was all coming to an end. Today was the last day they had with each other before Korra had to leave again, fight more fights and whatnot. And Asami wanted to spend the day with Korra, inside her, on top of her, underneath her, as long as they were close. But Mako was coming around in an hour and Korra had barely packed, so it would have to wait.

But Korra wasn't packing. She was going away for a month at the least, and yet, preparing for that month was the last thing on her list of things-to-do.

So instead, she had sent Asami out of the room, out of the apartment complex and hopefully all the way to Airbender Island, searching for a 'lost' set of pants and t-shirts. During that time, Korra had prepped the apartment. She didn't want Asami to get upset at her, but she harboured the smallest of itches for Mako. Even though she had declared herself lesbian to the four nations, Korra had always known that she was more on the bisexual scale, heavily biased towards woman of course, but men weren't put of the question. So Mako's arrival was special indeed, because they had never fucked in the relative safety of a home. The thing was: Mako didn't know that Korra had planned this. As far as he knew, Korra was packed and prepped and ready to head out to the Southern Water Tribe. Guess again.

* * *

><p>Korra was getting antsy now, Mako was taking too long.<p>

"Come on Mako," she whined. "Hurry up and get here." She slid her hands between her legs and rubbed her twat a little, but quickly snatched her hand back up. She didn't want to spoil her appetite. She cast a glance at the fridge, wondering if she should hide the dildo. She didn't know if Mako would recognise it as his, the features were somewhat larger after all. But more than that she wanted to ram it inside her hungry pussy while she waited for Mako to arrive.

Korra had gotten up of the couch and was slowly walking to the fridge, eyes locked on an object she couldn't even see yet. But no further had she gotten than halfway before there was a hurried knocking at the door and a, "Korra, are you here? Are you ready to go?"

Korra's head whipped around and looked at the opening door. Before it opened any further she air-bent the door shut, bringing about loud protests from Mako's side. Korra dived back onto the couch and assumed her earlier position, the stereotypical seductress. Clad in nothing but blue stockings, high-waisted blue panties and a sheer blue top that was fit to burst, she lay on the couch, one arm trailing over her legs and head propped up by the other. She threw on a dazzling smile and waited for Mako's entrance.

"Holy shit Korra!" Mako exclaimed as he rushed inside the room and slammed the door shut. "Give me some warning next time, what if Tenzin had been with me, or Jinora or President Raiko? How would we explain this? You should be more careful."

Korra let her annoyance show clearly. "Well sorry, Lieutenant Mako, I didn't realize that I needed permission to seduce you. It won't happen again, I promise."

Mako hung his head, shuffled his feet and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that Korra," he reached out to her but she turned her back and strode away. "Korra, please, I'm really glad to see you, the surprise is welcome, I just need a little more warning. I did intend to bring Kai around to help, and how would that have ended? He would have been drooling too much to help move your stuff," He ended, a last-ditch attempt to placate her.

Korra smiled slightly, cheeks blushing rosy red, but it would take more than sly compliments to make her happy. She turned back around and let Mako see how beautiful and sexy she was, she had become for him this day. Mako's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide, but Korra wasn't letting him have all of her. She swung around and strode into her room, slamming the door shut. Mako tried to open it, only to find that something was blocking the opening from inside.

"Korra, open up, come on let's-" The door was thrown open and a handful of clothes were thrown at Mako with force. And then shoes, hygiene equipment, ointments and toothpaste. Then bags and training stuff, maps and books and a radio. Mako stumbled under the onslaught and fell to the floor, all the while more and more things fell on him. Distantly he could hear Korra speaking.

"While you're here, you may as well help me pack, seeing as you don't care about me wishes as a sexually active individual," Korra said. "So fold the clothes and put them in the bags and I'll deal with some of the heavier stuff."

"Korra…" Mako gasped. "Help me."

Instead, Korra walked straight past him, deftly picking up the weights on the way as well as a couple of bags and sat on the couch packing. Mako was off the ground and pulling a pair of panties off of his head.

He sat next to Korra, who was still in her lingerie, and began to fold clothes while his dick grew ever larger. Korra seemed to remain oblivious to the growing bulge in his ants and continued to stack weights on top of one another and shove them into the bag. Mako was itching to undo his pants, but didn't want to upset Korra further than he already had. He resorted to putting pressure on his shaft and not-so-subtly moving his hands back and forth in the hope of some pleasure.

Korra smirked at the sight and pushed the bags out-of-the-way. "Here, let me help," She said as she slid off the couch and squatted in front of Mako. Her hands slid up his legs and tugged on his pants, sliding them down more every second. Mako put his hand on Korra's and stopped her. He stood up and took his pants off himself, leaving his boxers to hold back his cock.

Korra traced the outline of Mako's dick with her fingers, tapping and flicking it. She then ripped his boxers off and had the surprise off a fat cock slapping her on the lips. Both of them laughed, but Korra quickly grew serious and took the shaft in her hand. The large member throbbed and Mako was smiling down on his hot girlfriend. He grabbed a breast in one hand and gently massaged it through the bra. Korra moaned quietly but was busy occupying herself by pumping her hand up and down Mako's staff and getting it as hard as she possibly could before she put it down her throat. Mako leaned over her head and grasped at her bra's clasp. He got frustrated and created a small flame at the tip-off his finger and burnt away the fabric, letting the bra loosen and fall free.

"Hey!" Korra shouted, pulling her mouth away from the tip. "What was that? Did you burn my bra? MY favourite fucking bra?" Korra's chest was heaving, her face was red and Mako could swear steam was coming out of her ears.

"I'm sorry, it was just frustrating. I'll buy you a new one while we're away, okay?" Mako pleaded.

"Whatever, make it two and I'm cool."

Mako nodded and watched as Korra's head snaked forwards and her lips opened up to swallow his hard cock. She bobbed her head back and forth, deep-throating the dick in mere seconds, covering the shaft in saliva, making it slick and slippery and easy to suck. She backed off and smiled up at Mako, a thin trail of spit connecting her to the tip of his dick. She placed her hand on it again and moved it in time to her head. She took it out of her mouth again and flicked the tip of her tongue against the tip, then ran it up the entire underside and back down again. She fondled his sack and sucked on the individual nuts while Mako ran his hand through her hair and gripped it hard enough to cause a little pain. Korra rose from underneath him and resumed blowing his cock.

Mako was so close to cumming now, anything unexpected and he would probably cum all over Korra's face. He let his hand drop again and massaged her naked breast, rolling the nipple in-between his fingers as well as pinching and pulling on it. Korra suddenly stopped her task and stood up, taking her bra off all the way as she went. She took Mako by his dick and pulled him into her bedroom.

Inside, she let go and bent over the bed, the fabric of her blue panties stretching tight against her firm ass. Mako walked slowly towards her. He placed a hand on the waist of her panties and in a movement pulled them down to her ankles where she then kicked them off. Mako considered two choices for a second: Get on his knees and eat her asshole while fingering her, or spank her until her ass was red as fire. He made a decision and remained standing.

Korra was impatient again. She was expecting a brutal fucking from Mako, cock inside her, hands on tits, rocking the bed she had braced herself against sex, but no such action had occurred. She cast a look backwards and saw Mako with his hand poised over her ass. In a second his hand was drawn back and thrown forward and she felt the sting of his slap against her skin. Heat radiated outwards from the spot and Korra let forth a small cry of pain, but Mako didn't seem to hear it. He brought his hand down again and once again Korra squealed and heat blossomed inside her. Over and over Mako spanked Korra, her ass cheeks were red and raw and stung at the touch. Korra didn't put a stop to it though, she rather liked being dominated when she was usually the dominator.

But Mako had stopped. Korra knew what was coming, she had experienced this part before on their missions. An onslaught of pleasure and highs and orgasms was coming her way. Slowly, she felt Mako penetrate her. His cock parted her lips and entered her tight pussy like a snake and its nest. Korra grimaced, her face was balled up tight and her eyes were closed. She had forgotten Just how big Mako was. He was no homemade-dildo but he knew how to use what he was given.

Soon enough, Mako had buried his entire length inside Korra's twat. She was trembling, shaking, so close to cumming from the sensation of Mako fucking her. He pulled out and in and out and in and Korra felt fit to burst. Her knees were getting weak and her stomach felt sore. Mako pushed harder and faster, holding onto Korra's shoulders for support as he rammed his cock into her again and again. Korra began to scream with the intensity of her orgasm. It had only been five minutes of hard-core sex but Korra was almost unconscious from the strength of that orgasm.

She sagged towards the ground and would have passed out, if Mako had not picked her up and laid her spread-eagle on the edge of the bed, her pretty pussy fat and dripping with desire and lust. Korra squirmed in protest, but Mako ignored her and flipped her over, so that her ass was facing the ceiling. He left the room, at which point Korra was fit to fall asleep, but he would give her no such relief. Mako slathered lube over his cock and over and inside Korra's sweet ass. He poised at her entrance, knowing that their first time experimenting with anal had to be good. He prepped her by pushing one finger, then two inside her hole, spreading his fingers and pushing them in as far as they could go. Korra woke out of her weariness and tried to turn over but Mako held her down.

"Mako? What are you doing?" She asked hesitantly.

"Remember what we talked about?" He replied. "About trying new things, experimenting in new places. Well, we're doing that."

"Maybe not right now, not when we have to leave so soon."

"You were ready to do it earlier despite our schedule, what's changed?"

Korra had no answer to this, so she let Mako spread her anus. Once he was done, Mako held his dick at the gaping hole, which was quickly closing, and began to push. But, he was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door, the front door. For a second he considered ignoring it, but then the visitor began opening the door and he had no choice.

Mako ran, naked, for the door. Just as it opened, Mako threw his entire body against it and it slammed shut. From behind he heard and girl gasp and then sigh.

"Korra, let me in. I know you haven't left yet," Asami called out. "I'm going to help you pack and then you really have to leave, Mako's probably waiting for you at the dock right now."

Mako couldn't help but smile at this, at Asami's cluelessness. He locked the door and began to walk away, back to the bedroom.

"Korra, you bitch. Open the door or I'm going to kick it down," Asami threatened.

Mako remained quiet.

The hinges were ripped off the door frame as it crashed inwards, a large crack down the middle with a show print at the center. Mako threw up a wall of flames instinctively and ran to the room, where he shut the door and barricaded it. His only thought: _Asami can't know._

But Asami would know. She kicked through the bedroom door with even more ferocity than the entrance. She entered the room and saw Korra's glistening, lube covered ass on the bed, and Mako's naked body and erect penis standing in front of her.

Asami stopped thinking. She didn't know whether she was upset, angry, annoyed, or turned on. She walked straight past Mako and sat next to Korra's naked body.

Mako tried to explain, furtively. His mouth opened and closed, but words refused to come out. HE moved closer to Asami, then thought better of it and stayed where he was. They remained silent for what felt like ages, hours. Mako left the room and tried to fix the doors so that they didn't have any intrusions. He was gone for five minutes when he heard Korra moaning. He rushed back to the room and found Korra with her back against the wall and her legs around Asami's head. Asami was also naked, and her head was moving violently against Korra's wet pussy. Korra let out another long groan of pleasure and raked her fingers against the wall and Asami's back.

Her eyes suddenly flicked open, and centered on Mako. She pushed Asami away for a second and spoke directly to Mako. "Mako. Top of the fridge. Dildo. Bring here," she gasped as Asami dived in again. Mako nodded and sped out of the room. He slapped the top of the fridge in various places, desperate to get back to Korra and Asami, before he found the large stone toy. He marveled at it, and briefly felt as if he'd seen it before, but dismissed the idea just as quickly as it came.

He entered the room again and found Korra with her ass held high in the air, looking expectantly at the doorway where Mako stood. Asami strode forwards and snatched the dildo out of Mako's hand, strapped it on deftly, and took position underneath Korra with the giant rock cock pressed against her quivering cunt. Mako waited for Asami to fuck Korra, but was instead greeted with the sight of Korra pointing at him and then her asshole. He eagerly rushed forward and onto the bed. Asami began to thrust methodically into Korra's slippery pussy. Mako began when she did, hard and fast, out of time with Asami, his balls slapping Korra's ass. Together, he and Asami fucked Korra hard and fast.

"Holy fuck. Spirits help me, I'm cumming," Korra screamed. Mako and Asami glanced at each other and nodded, then renewed their efforts, reaching deeper and deeper inside Korra with every push. Asami and Korra were kissing underneath the onslaught. Mako was sweating profusely and his body ached, but he could feel the tension building and knew that it would all be over soon. Asami pulled out of Korra and twisted around so that Korra was able to lick her juices off the cock and Asami could lick the juices out of Korra's dripping cunt. Mako could see the top of Asami's head as she thrust her tongue inside Korra. He could also see Korra with half a giant dick inside her mouth. This brought him over the edge, and he could feel his cum flowing up his cock and into Korra's asshole. Asami stopped what she was doing and looked at Mako. Korra reached her hands back and spread her cheeks wide. Milky white cum spilt out of Korra's ass and onto the sheets below her, onto Asami's head as well.

Mako pulled out and laid down on the bed next to Korra, who had collapsed. He snuggled up close to her and wrapped an arm around her muscular frame. Asami sat at the other end of the bed, her round tits hardening in the increasing cold. Korra's breathing settled and Mako's dick shrivelled up. Asami knew they were asleep and was rather pissed off that she didn't get to cum as well. So she removed the stone dildo from its holder and left the room.

Annoyed and sexually frustrated, she sat on the couch in plain view of anyone down the hall, who at this moment happened to be Mr. Tachiro. He looked up and saw Asami fucking herself with the giant cock and closed his eyes. He tried to walk away but bumped into the wall and fell down. He opened his eyes to the sight of Asami's wet pussy hanging over him. He opened his mouth to say something but the moment he did Asami lowered herself and Tachiro was suddenly eating out the Avatar's girlfriend. It wasn't long, Asami was already close when he started, before she came. Tachiro bit down on her clit and Asami let out on last squeal before she got up and walked away. She propped the door of her apartment up so that no one could see her. But before she left his sight completely, Tachiro saw her shove the giant dildo onside her twat as she walked, almost as if for safe keeping.

Mr. Tachiro came into the Avatar's room an hour later to find a mess of the place. Splinters littered the floor along with larger pieces of wood. He could smell cum, sweat and sex strongly in the air. Several stains on cushions and several porn mags depicting women in highly suggestive poses. He went to Korra and Asami's room and found them and Mako asleep in the bed, next to each other and completely naked. Mako was beginning to stir, and soon enough he was awake and wide-eyed. He kissed Korra and strolled past Mr. Tachiro into the living room, where he resumed packing Korra's things for the trip. They had lost track of time in their passion and were very late. Mako wouldn't be surprised if the boat left with them. Wouldn't be too disappointed about it either.

* * *

><p><strong>Just realized that I didn't explain Asami's return. Let's say that she was on her way to Airbender Island when Tenzin found her and told her to go back and get Korra while he found the pants and t-shirt. Sound good? It has to be, Asami needed to be part of this.<strong>


	4. High Seas

**So this one's coming just a bit faster than the last one. Just to warn you it gets rapish so if you don't like that I'm sorry but this chapter developed into something different. Anyway I hope you enjoy and there will be more coming. Also I'm thinking of starting a little HP smut in a couple days so you might want to look into that :)**

* * *

><p>Mako and Korra did make it onto the boat that day. They stumbled on to the docks together, excited, sweating and out of breath. From the road, Asami waved and smiled at the two of them, then sped off. That would be the last Korra would see of Asami for what looked to be a couple of months at the least.<p>

Mako and Korra were greeted by the boats captain when they boarded the ship. He was a nice fellow, very laughable and cheery, with an uproarious laugh that shook his entire frame. And no matter how many times Korra tried to remember his name, it wouldn't come to her. She let go of the struggle in less than ten minutes and accompanied Mako downstairs to their bedrooms.

The cabins were nothing special, no more than a cupboard with a bed, sink and window. Korra threw her numerous bags against the wall and flopped on the bed with her feet facing the door. She pulled the pillow under her head and closed her eyes, welcoming the darkness like a blanket on a cold night. She loosened her shirt and took off her fur waist coat. And throughout the pitching and tossing of the boat on the sea waves, for they had left the city by now, she fell asleep.

It was the sound of yelling and laughing that woke Korra up. At first, she expected to find Asami asleep next to her, but instead faced the wall of her cabin. Someone yelled again and there was a great round of laughter. It took Korra less than a second to find the source. She looked out her open cabin door and saw a host of sailors standing at the entrance with their eyes glued to her. Korra blushed slightly and pushed herself into a sitting position. It was only when the men were in her full view that she realized they had their cocks in their hands.

Several of the men were yanking furiously on their rods. One man was already slumped against the door with a glazed look plastered across his face. She stared at the sailors and they stared back, although, not at her eyes. Korra felt the air before she looked down and didn't know why she hadn't noticed before. One of the sailors must have come into her room and pulled her pants down, because the sailors were all wanking over the sight of her tight pussy. Korra quickly pulled her pants back up which caused a collective groan from the men at her door. For a second, Korra could feel the exhibitionist in her come out and slowly pulled her pants down, but she woke out of her horny stupor before the anything was revealed again.

The sailors trudged away, muttering angrily, most still jerking off over a memory. Two men still stood at the door with a hopeful gleam in their eyes when Mako burst in past them. They left then.

"Korra! What's going on? What happened?" Mako asked. "A sailor upstairs was saying that he got a taste of the Avatar's cunt, is that true?"

Korra was even more confused. Surely if some guy had eaten her out, she would have felt it. "I don't know Mako, I was asleep. I woke up and they were just standing there," she said.

Mako looked fit to burst. "What do you mean 'standing there'? Who was standing there?"

"The sailors," Korra snapped, "were all standing there, dicks in hand, jerking off to the sight of my cunt. A couple looked ready to go the next step just like your buddy upstairs."

Mako was furious and didn't bother to hide it. Blood pumped through his veins like lava and his heart beat twice as fast as usual. His fists were clenching and unclenching and small flames flickered from the tips of his fingers. He stared at Korra, then moved his gaze up and stared out the window. Korra could almost see thoughts zooming around behind his eyes. Finally, he spun around and strode off. Korra wanted to call him back, sure of what he was about to do and certain that she wanted to stop him, but she was reluctant to say anything, fearing that she would only make it worse.

Korra sat on her bed for what seemed like hours. She thought about Mako and what he was doing topside. She thought about Asami and wondered what she was doing without her fuck-toy. She thought about her trip to the southern tribe and what it would be like to see her parents again. But mostly, she couldn't get the thought of the sailors with their hard cocks out of her head. Again and again she pictured them and how hungry they looked. She couldn't imagine how long it had been since they'd had sex. She almost felt bad for them: being the Avatar meant that she had plenty of eager boys in line ready for a go at her. But she also had Mako and Asami to keep her lubricated most of the day. She though hard and long and finally came to a decision. She would wait until Mako got back and tell him of her plan.

But Mako didn't get back until late in the night, soaked and cut and bruised he trudged into Korra's room.

"Mako!" Korra screamed. "Mako, what happened? Tell me, Mako." She shook him hard and he slowly looked up at her face.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop them. They shouldn't have-" he erupted into a fit of coughing, which Korra was sure she saw some blood in. "They shouldn't have done that, over you, in front of you. I told them no! They didn't like that. They surrounded me, threw me into the water and stared throwing me around, like I was a rag doll. It hurt so much…" he went limp and Korra feared the worst, but when she held her ear to her mouth she could hear his shallow breaths and sighed in relief.

Korra woke up the next morning to the sigh of Mako's battered and bruised face. Both eyes were black and swollen and resembled small plums, his lip was cut and dry blood had coated his lip and chin. His nose looked broken, for it was shaped like an S now. He had cuts and bruises over the rest of his face as well, and when Korra propped him up and gave him a quick look over, she found countless more on every inch of him.

She could feel her anger building now, heat flooded her and clouded her senses and thoughts, like she had never had any to begin with. Her first instinct was to cuss and curse and swear as loud as she could, so she did. Then she got off of her bed and marched onto the deck, where it looked as if every sailor on the boat was working, playing card games, or chatting aimlessly. When Korra came into view though, all eyes turned to her with a familiar gleam in them.

Korra cleared her throat and began to shout. "Which one of you motherfuckers hit my boyfri- my friend? Which of you broke his nose and cut his lip? I swear to God, if one of you doesn't come forward every single one of you will pay."

"Well that would be fitting wouldn't it girly, considering every one of us had a go at him," piped up one of the sailors, which earned him a couple laughs, a punch to the stomach and more than a few angry shouts.

"Well, that just makes more fun for me," Korra laughed as she pulled a pillar of water out of the ocean next to her.

But just as she was about to launch it, she fell stiff. Her arms were like spaghetti and her legs were like jelly, she couldn't stand much less waterbend. One of the sailor's feet came into view and she could hear him laughing and clapping his hands together. Korra felt the cool sea water coat her body and she was lifted into the air and frozen there. The sailors were hysterical by this point, every one of them was pointing and laughing at the Avatar, so helpless now that she had had her bending removed.

"Not so tough now, are ya, Miss Avatar," one sailor chided her.

"I could still beat you up with one hand tied behind my back," Korra spat at him.

"Yes I'm sure you could," he said slowly, "Unfortunately, you've got both hands frozen behind your back along with the rest of you, so you have no chance of beating me up."

Korra tried to think of something to say, but found herself at a loss for words. The sailors erupted into laughter again and the speaker gave her a very pointed look. He found this highly amusing.

The sailors continued their jobs, working around Korra, sometimes laughing at her or trying to strike up a conversation. Every time, Korra looked at them with disgust and spat at them or the floor. Any means of rudeness or distaste they she could perform, she did, very verbally or visually. Most of this consisted of her shouting that she would throw them overboard for this, or light them up in flames, or send them a hundred meters into the Earth. Plainly put, she would kill them for humiliating her and beating up Mako.

But she got no chance. As soon as she got her bending back, the sailors tied her up. They unfroze her hands and wrapped tick rope around them, then did the same too her feet. They gagged her and carried her into the bowels of the ship. It was dark and musty and Korra could her the rats scratching around on the floor boards.

The men gathered hungrily around her, clawing at her clothes and skin with their eyes. They rubbed against each other as they undressed. Each man took of his pants slowly, and before they came off Korra could see the bulge that betrayed their intentions. And then the cocks came bouncing out. They were all hard as rocks, some stiff and upright, others limp but still a nice length. Korra, despite herself, couldn't help but appreciate them.

The sailor that had mocked her topside stepped forward, his fat dick in his hand as he stroked it. Korra looked at his face and saw that he wore a smile, a smug grin. He grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks between his hands, smiling down on her.

He straightened up and held his dick at her mouth, waiting for her to open. When Korra didn't, he slapped her hard across the cheek. Korra gasped and, seizing his opportunity, he held her head and ploughed into it. He pumped his cock in and out, hitting the back of her throat and further as he fucked her mouth. But Korra wasn't letting him have her and bit down, teeth bared. The sailor howled in pain and ripped his cock out of her mouth. Korra laughed, tiny drops of blood coated he lips. The sailor pulled his arm back and punched Korra. She fell to the floor with a _thud _and couldn't get back up. Thankfully, she thought, two other men helped her back onto her knees. She was light-headed, and her face hurt. She tried to keep her mouth closed, even when he slapped her again.

So the sailor gave up on her mouth. He walked behind her, looking her up and down. He squatted at her back and pushed his face into her neck, gently biting her skin and smelling her. Korra tried to push him away but he didn't budge. Instead, he pushed Korra over until her face hit the wet floor. HE ripped her pants apart and ran his cold hands over her ass. He moved in circles, closer and closer until his fingers brushed her asshole and a shiver ran up her spine. He pushed a finger inside her and finger-fucked her ass, sliding in more fingers as he went, stretching her tight hole as far as he could until Korra was screaming with pain as he tried to force his entire fist into her. Her feet kicked the floor and tears streamed down her face but no matter how much she asked him to stop, he just went harder.

Suddenly, it stopped. The pain began to ebb away and Korra tricked herself into thinking that it was over. The water came back in and froze her to the floor with her hands held high above her head, frozen to the ceiling. The sailors clawed at her, literally this time. Her clothes fell away in rags and Korra was left standing naked and cold in front of the multitude of men who had only one thought in their mind: fuck the Avatar. One men stepped in front of her and one behind. Quickly, before she could do anything, the men rammed their upright cocks into her cunt and ass at the same time. Korra squealed and writhed around in her bindings, which only made it hurt more.

One after another, the sailors lined up and fucked her hard and fast. It was always the same, one in the ass and one in her cunt. Both holes ached, they were stretched wide open and were dripping with cum from both her and the men.

She was taken down once every man had fucked both her holes. She was drenched on sweat and smelt like sex and cum. But it wasn't over. The men put her on her back and fucked her cunt and mouth like they did with her ass. Whenever a dick was in her mouth, she could taste shit mixed with her cum and a variety of men's sperm. By the end of round two, Korra was certain that she was bleeding from somewhere, and her pussy burnt like fire. She was sore and tired and once again on the verge of tears.

They walked her upstairs, and Kora thought that they were taking her to her room, but they strode straight past it and into the captain's quarters. Inside, the Captain sat smugly in his chair, reclining back with a giant cock in his hand. He looked at Korra, covered in cum and sweat and blood and nodded in appreciation. He waved the men away except for two others, who looked extremely pleased.

"You two know what we're doing? You know your roles?" the Captain asked calmly.

Both men nodded eagerly and moved towards Korra. She flinched away and they laughed. One man held her still while the Captain held his twitching dick at the entrance of Korra's ass. The other man slid under Korra and held his dick pressing against her pussy's lips. The last sailor tilted her head up and opened her mouth to slide his cock member in. At once, the other two began fucking her hard. The pounded her back and forth like a ping-pong ball. The sailor below her bit down on her nipples, biting them and twisting them between his teeth. The Captain grunted loudly every time he thrust in and breathed heavily every time he pulled out. Korra came once, then twice, then three times. All three men came quickly after her third time, pumping her full of warm cum.

They were done with her now. They dragged her limp body to her room and threw her on the bed next to Mako. She was twitching and moaning and cum oozed out of her twat and dripped off her face. Distantly, she was aware that the sailors were moving around, and that sometimes one would come in and fuck her again. She just didn't care anymore.


End file.
